


Ven

by AFTanith



Series: Children of Akatosh Fic [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: drabble-zone, Drabble, Flying, Gen, The World Eater's Eyrie, dragon riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for drabble-zone Challenge #10: Amnesty / Challenge #3: Wind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble-zone [Challenge #10: Amnesty](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/13467.html) / [Challenge #3: Wind](http://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/4139.html).

The wind whips past Malene as a massive, leathery dragon wing beats the sky on each side of her. Mal's thighs cling to Odahviing's neck, trying to hold her in place even while her heart soars as high as their bodies are soaring above Nirn.

He was right, she realizes. She is a dragon, and she longs to fly.

When Odahviing lands and she finally dismounts, it comes with a deep sense of sorrow; she might never fly again, she realizes. Not with Odahviing nor with anyone else.

But in Sovngarde, Alduin awaits her, and there's no time to dwell.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
